Someday
by DelenaGemz
Summary: Stefan hurts Damon and Elena must take care of him. She realizes how broken Damon really is. I suck at summaries, sorry!


**AN: My Third one shot fanfiction! Stefan makes Damon cry and Elena comforts him. **

**Disclaimer: I own the story that is all.**

**DAMON POV**

* * *

"Damon?" My head shot up from my death stare at the fireplace when I heard her voice.

"In here." I called quietly, returning to look at the flames.

I heard her footsteps come up behind me as she ran a hand through my hair. "Why are you staring at the fireplace all sad like in the movies?"

I frown and turned to look at her. "Why not?"

Elena sat in my lap which surprised me a little, I know we are best friends but I didn't think we were touchy like that. I slumped and put my head on her shoulder as stared at the fire as well.

"Yeah, this is boring." She shook her head and I chuckled, she was in a good mood.

I heard the front door open again and I shot my head off of her shoulder.

"You should leave, Elena." I ordered with urgency.

Elena gave me a confused look and shook her head, leaning into me on my lap.

"Elena, no. Go, please I don't want you to get hurt." I begged, gently pushing her off me.

I groaned as Stefan entered the room, his face was unreadable. He glanced over Elena and looked devilishly at me, I stood and protectively placed Elena behind me. Stefan has been very angry lately and I was sure he would see Elena and go at her for all the pain she has caused him. Its almost like his is blind with rage, when he has nothing to be mad about. He has Elena, he had Katherine (is that good?), he had Dad and everyone. Except for mom, mom loved me more than anything and I loved her, too.

"Hi, Elena. Damon." Stefan smirked at me without taking another look at Elena.

"Um, hey, Stefan." Elena said awkwardly, sure she was dating him but thank god she knew something was up.

"What do you want, Stefan?" I demanded to know, clenching my fists.

"Nothing, I'm here for Elena. I'm surprising her with a date." Stefan smiled and held out his hand to Elena.

She took a step forward but I held out an arm and easily stopped her. Stefan took at step towards me and I gave him a glare, growling deep in my throat. Elena stopping fighting my arm when she heard the noise I had made.

"Oh, Damon. Stop being jealous of us and just let her come to me. Or you can just leave, no one wants you here, anyways." Stefan narrowed his eyes at me.

"Stefan, Damon, whats going on?" Elena stepped in between us.

"Elena, you should go. Not with Stefan, though. Go home please. I told you I didn't want you to get hurt." I explained, trying to convince her to leave and be safe.

"No, Damon." Elena glared at me.

"You leave, Damon. Elena doesn't want you here, she hates you. I sure as hell don't want you here, no one does. Because everyone hates you." Stefan pried.

That was it. I growled and lunged at him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down. Stefan's fangs grew out and he punched me square in the face. I wasn't prepared and it knocked me back, allowing Stefan to pick me up my the neck, choking me as he pinned me against the wall. I scratched at him but he was stronger than me, I hadn't fed for days since Elena and I became friends.

"People do love me, Stefan! Elena..mom." I choked out beneath his grip.

"Mom? You think mom loved you, no! She only loved you because you were her first child. You aren't special. You. Are. Nothing." Stefan growled at me.

My eyes widened at his words and I threw him off me, gasping for air. Elena ran to me and put me behind her, as if she could fend Stefan off.

"Go away, Stefan!" Elena shouted, pinning her body against mine.

He rolled his eyes and used his vampire speed to zoom out of the house, clearly unsatisfied. Elena turned to me and I didn't meet her eyes.

"What was that Damon?" She demanded.

I stared straight ahead and didn't move, not bothering to answer.

* * *

(ELENA POV)

"Damon..." I trailed off as he crashed into my arms.

I struggled to hold us both up but managed to stumbled back to the couch, practically dragging him along. Something wet landed on my shoulder and I realized he was crying.

"Kill me." Damon whispered, his head on my shoulder as I got us both sitting upright.

"What? Damon, no." I gasped, my words filled with shock.

"Elena." Damon cried as he put his head in my lap.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I realized how broken he really was. Sure, his cocky, sarcastic attitude was annoying and slightly attractive but it was just a wall to his real self. His, crying, damaged, death filled life filled his eyes as he looked up at me. I ran my hand through his hair over and over.

"I'm not killing you, Damon." I confirmed, staring down into his eyes. "Come on, let's go to bed."

I pulled him up with me, dragging him by his hand up the stairs and into his bedroom while he protested. I zoned out his whines and pleas as I put him into his bed, practically having to shove him on it. He landed with a thud and I frowned, pulling the covers over him.

"You better not leave me." He stated, glancing over at me. "Well, get in."

Damon opened up the covers for me, motioning for me to join him. I sighed and slipped into bed with him. I didn't know what to do next.

"So," Damon began, slowly building his emotion wall back up. "What do you say, we should have sex."

I rolled my eyes at him, he bounced back fast. I hit his arm and he pretended it actually hurt.

"Wow, abusive, much?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"That's what you get for trying to seduce me." I shot back at him playfully.

"Fine, be that way." He pouted and closed his eyes. "But someday, Elena. Some. Day."

I thought about what he had said. He was right, he always ended up being right, in a way.

Very soon? I hope not.

Never ever? No.

Someday? Yes. Someday, for sure.


End file.
